


The Trueblood chronicles

by Tweety_thetweetybird_00



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweety_thetweetybird_00/pseuds/Tweety_thetweetybird_00
Summary: when Alec is kidnapped the others must work fast to rescue him. There may be something the kidnappers want from Alec's loved ones in exchange for Alec but what could it be?....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in maths one day, none of the characters belong to me nor do the relationships. I hope you guys enjoy it and I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes. feedback is always appretiated.

The Trueblood Chronicles chapter 1  
Alec awoke in a dark room the only light source came from the small rectangular window at the top of the left wall. He found he could not move his arms or legs which were chained to the wall by thick chains, his body was sore and covered in several cuts and bruises as the door to his right opened, he felt fear spike in him if his kidnappers had managed to get him while he was in the institute, who knows what they are capable of. As the door opened he was blinded by the light that shone in from the hallway, then the door closed engulfing the small room into darkness once more. He could feel his kidnappers presence but no voice was heard and footsteps were also silent, they vilontely attacked him then with a picture of the damage left the room. Alec sighed and wished that his family would find him before it was too late.

As dawn fell over New York the institute was already hard at work trying to locate Alec. Maryse gathered a team to search for him, then calls magnus, he picks up "to what do I owe the pleasure Maryse?" she sighs shakily "please you must come to the institute right away it's about Alec I'll explain once you arrive"with that she hung up the sheer panic and upset in her voice shocked and worried Magnus immensely that was not something he was used to hearing from the usually confident and to the point woman. He quickly got changed and portaled to the institute. Once he arrived in the he saw the panic coming from the shadowhunters as they frantically monitored the city and some geared up for a mission he ran to the study, when he entered the small room he was engulfed in a hug by Izzy he felt her tears soak his shirt and her shoulders shake as sobs concumed her. he held the young woman close to him as he looked around the room. Jace stood by the window a single tear making it's way down his cheek, his usually perfectly styled hair was a mess, his clothes severly wrinkled, he kept a hand protectively over his Parabatai rune. Maryse was looking at a map on the desk as well as reading over a letter and looking at a photo, hey Black hair which was usually perfect was down and tossled, Mascara ran down her cheeks with her tears. Clary looked upset but was tryig to remain calm, she looked horrified. Magnus couldn't take the silence any longer "what's going on" Jace turns to face him " Alec was taken from his room last night the kidnapper left no clues, no traces, no ransome, no note nothing...Until early this moring we got a photo and a note the note said that Maryse had to bring something somewhere by noon apartently only she knows what it is but she doesn't know what we have been trying to locate him but have come up with nothing so far. The photo was of Alec, well more specifically his body it was cut and brusied pretty badly" Magnus gasps " we have to find him quick get me something that Alec treasures most it must be one of his items" Jace nods and gives him Alec's jumper "it's his favorite sweater" Magnus takes the item of clothing ad starts tracking he then quickly opens his eyes "I know where he is!"....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Izzy, Clary, Magnus and Maryse go to rescue Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in the next chapter I went into 6th year and things have been crazy

Alec Woke up in a dark room the only light was seeping under the door from the hallway it was enough for Alec to see that he was chained to the wall of a small storage room,it smelled damp and mouldy. The dull ache in his side from before, now more prominent than before, there was no way out and no way for him to escape his best chance was to wait in the hope that his family would notice his disappearance soon and send someone to look for him before his captor remembered he was here and would return. 

At the institute Magnus had given Jace and Izzy the place name and room where Alec was being held hostage they had gone ahead and Maryse had agreed to go with Magnus while Clary followed behind with Simon. Jace and Izzy walked ahead weapons drawn As they approached the warehouse Alec was being held in he and izzy looked at each other once before they entered ad they entered their eyes adjusted to the darkness almost immediately they saw a light coming from a hallway and decided that is where they would check first. 

Alec breathed in deeply as his captor hit him in the stomach his captor looks him in the eyes there is something so familiar about them although Alec can't place them right this moment, his captor sneers at him "that's for being disgusting and liking disgusting downworlders, you are a disgrace to shadowhunters and your family!". Alec sighs tired of hearing that being said to him. Suddenly he feels a shock through his body before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 01:24 AM here in Ireland and I cannot sleep so here is chapter 3

As Jace and Izzy made their way down the long corridor, they began to hear someone screaming, those screams seemed eerily similar to Alec they shuddered at the thought of what their brother was going through and judging by the sounds of it things were getting bad. 

They made quick work of locating the room they made sure to text the others of their location knowing Maryse and Magnus would want to be there when they found Alec. The group quickly gathers and Jace kicked open the door. What they found shocked them all. 

Alec was tied up to the opposite wall he was shirtless and clearly unconscious. They could see burn marks all over his torso, his face was badly bruised and cut, he had a massive cut on his forearm that is bleeding heavily. Izzy couldn't contain the tears that flowed like a river down her cheeks as she took in the sight of her older brother. The older brother who had always protected her from the harsh world they lived in, the brother who would always hold her close when she cried, the older brother who always let her sleep in his bed when she had a nightmare or was going through a tough breakup. She clung tightly to Jace as she cried.

Jace was frozen in shock and anger. The sight of his brother, his parabatai was almost too much for him, how could anyone do this to someone like Alec. Alec was so selfless he would risk his life time and time again for those he loved dearly. His loyalty to his family, his friends, and his career was something Jace had always admired about him. He knew his brother dealt with a lot, he believed that making his family and friends happy was better than taking care of his own happiness. Alec was always so strong and to see him like this, being held captive and beaten badly was something Jace was determined to never see again. 

Maryse and Magnus were the first Ones to run to Alec Magnus made quick work of undoing the chains as Jace lifted his brother carefully down from the wall and lay him on the ground. Izzy immediately got Clary and Simon to help her tend to Alex's wounds. Maryse couldn't stop the tears that fell as she looked at her oldest child, her first born. She ran her fingers through his dark locks, she thought back on happier times. She remembered the first time she held him, she was so overcome with love for her child she knew that nothing would ever make her love her boy less, she vowed to protect him from any harm she could. She remembered the first time he ever called her mommy, they had been looking for protection from the circle when 1 year old Alec burried his head into the crook of her neck clearly terrified he was crying as he said "mommy". She smiles sadly at the memories.

Suddenly they hear footsteps approaching they all stood weapons drawn as Alec's captor made himself known when they saw his face they couldn't believe it. The captor looked at them and smirked "hello Maryse, children, and worlock". Maryse was in shock "ROBERT!!" "DAD!!"


End file.
